For transportation from the factory to a distributor, motorcycles are generally conveyed using a support system specifically designed for the particular model of motorcycle. These customised supports may be made of steel or a combination of steel and cardboard. In general, the units are repacked after delivery and sent back to the factory of origin for reuse.
In some cases, for example when transporting a shipment of motorcycles between major centres, motorcycles may be transported by road in a special transporter vehicle. This is a relatively expensive option, as the transporter vehicle should be full or nearly full to make the costs viable.
If household goods are being relocated, a motorcycle is often a difficult item on the manifest. When motorcycles are transported singly or in small numbers, they are sometimes strapped to the side of a car carrier or similar vehicle. Motorcycles are occasionally transported in furniture vans, but this is often difficult due to the available loading height and the difficulty of securing the motorcycle within the van.
The motorcycles are easily dented or scratched, and parts and repairs are expensive. Strapping motorcycles down to the floor of a transporter is, at best, difficult as there are no ready attachment points. Rubbing and chafing of the motorcycle is likely, and plastic components may be damaged. A single scratch on a fuel tank or frame of a motorcycle may cost several thousand dollars to repair.
The existing options often make transportation of individual motorcycles troublesome, costly and possibly difficult to insure. There is an ongoing need for systems for holding motorcycles during transportation that are easy to use and limit potential damage to the motorcycles during relocation.
Discussions of prior art in the specification are not to be taken as an admission that the prior art is common general knowledge in Australia or any other jurisdiction.